Never Alone
by DarkPurpleVampireGirl
Summary: I watched as she faintly smiled at me, as if she knew it was the end. I tried so hard to reach her but I couldn't do anything. " I c-cant, pl-please y-you can survive through this, I c-cant lost you too." "your mom is always with you, I want you to please always remember to smile when you see something pink because I know she will always be smiling back at you."
1. Family

_I never thought I could lose them, it was so quick. I had so little time to even comprehend it and I couldn't do anything._

 _I watched as she faintly smiled at me, as if she knew it was the end. I tried so hard to reach her but I couldn't do anything._

 _I just sat there, trying to keep my other sister breathing but she finally looked away from our other lifeless sister. She grabbed my hand and brought it to her enlarged belly, she looked at me with tears running down her face. For the last time she spoke to me._

" _p-please get them o-out n-now, y-you h-have to" she coughed up more blood, trying so hard to speak to me. " I ne-need you t-to do th-thi-this for m-me, its t-to l-lat-e f-for me"_

" _I c-cant, pl-please y-you can survive through this, I c-cant lost you too" I choked out, tears running down my cheeks, gripping her other hand. She smile at me and brought her hand that was on her stomach to my cheek._

" _y-you are the st-strongest p-person I know, yo-you w-wont be a-alone, bu-but pl-ple-please listen to me, save my children" she choked out, breathing becoming more difficult for her. "save them, protect them, raise them for me in my place"_

" _B-Bubbles d-don't leave me too" I sobbed out load._

" _I-I k-know you c-can do it, both me and B-Blossom will watch over you f-fore-forever" Bubbles coughed again, I grabbed my pocket knife and brought it to her belly. I began to cut her open, my hands never stopped shaking, and did something I never wanted to do._

" _BUTTERCUP"_

Five years later, February 12

"god fucking damn it" a loud female voice mumbled out to herself. She dropped the laundry and head to the crashes out in the backyard, and it just got louder. She just left them there for only five minutes, why can't they be still for five seconds. "KIDS"

"uh oh" a certain forest green eyed kid says while staring at his mother. The young woman's oldest eight year old son may be older then every one else is but he is so not mature.

"what did I say about using your powers against each other" she says while holding her head, and shaking it back and forth. She looked at each and every one of them, they are a handful. "I especially said not to do it outside as well"

"Auntie B-Cup, we're surrounded by a wall, no one can see us" a certain red eyed girl says, the aunt glare at her.

"I explained to all of you kids that when we have quests, we use no powers at all" Buttercup say to them all. "look I know that its fucking frustrating to hide who we are but its only when there are untrustworthy humans here"

"why are they here anyway" an innocence blue eyed girl says.

"because its business that keeps us all safe" a red demon says as he comes out from behind Buttercup "and don't worry my dear grandchildren, they wont be long"

"Him, you were suppose to be watching them" Buttercup says to the demon, he smiles at her while turning away.

"I just wanted to get a different outfit on, that one was for morning wear" Him says while posing.

"there wasn't suppose to be any work at all today" one of the boys grumble out.

"they wont be long sweetie" Him says with a smile.

"they fucking better not be long" Buttercup say clearly to everyone.

"Buttercup calm down, none of us had a clue they would spring this uncalled meeting today" I say finally showing myself. Buttercup crosses her arms over her chest, and looks at me. "how about we finish up the damn laundry already"

"what do you mean by we, you fucking rushed into the bathroom after touching one of the boys underwear" Buttercup says, pointing out to me that I still act like a spoil brat sometimes. "the spoiled brat is still not use to this"

"any sane person would want to wash their hands and body when they touch those disgusting underwear" I say back to her.

"their boys, and their no where near as bad as Mojo's" Buttercup says while shivering. That was the last time we even went near his dirty clothes.

"ugh, Mojo needs to know that the soap isn't the enemy" I say while the kids all start to laugh.

"that will never fucking happen" Buttercup mumbles. She looks at Him, and then the kids. "no more damn powers or you'll get locked into a room with your grandpa Mojo's dirty laundry"

"that's going to kill them" Him says while wrapping his arms around himself.

"your going with them" Buttercup says cruelly, smirking as she walks away. Him looks at the kids and points at them.

"you heard her, lets stop with the power for a while" Him says to them all. I look at each and every one of them, all of them have a look of fear. Oh my, those kids all respect and fear Buttercup. She doing great with them, in the beginning it was the kids that kept Buttercup with a smile on her face. She was the fighter of the PPG, she still fighting and raising them all the best she can.

Its been five years since that day, the day we all lost two great people. Its was on February 21, when Blossom and Bubbles were taken from all of us. The Puff's simply wanted to go to the mall with each other, I was very sick so I no choice but too stay home. Bubbles even offered to get me that outfit I fell in love with a week before. I still remember that last time I ever spoke to them.

" _your temperature went down only a little since yesterday afternoon" Blossom says while putting a rag on my face. Bubbles came in with a bowl of soup and orange juice._

" _here is some lunch, maybe this will cure you" Bubbles says with a bright smile, her hand began to go over her oversized belly._

" _how are the triplets" I ask softly, Bubbles giggles and rubs her 9 month old belly some more._

" _they keep me up most of the morning, but I still love them so deeply" Bubbles smiles, well as least she isn't in a mood today._

" _you damn brat" Buttercup says while coming in with my baby boy in her arms. "he wants to see you before he goes down for a nap"_

" _oh my baby, mommy wish's to tuck you in so much" I say while sitting up only to have Blossom push me gently down. Buttercup walks out with my only child._

" _Princess you have to rest, now the kids are all asleep and the boys will be back in ten minutes" Blossom says while walking away. "we will be back in a few hours so just rest"_

" _okay" I say finally getting sleepy. Buttercup finally comes back from putting my son down for a nap._

" _oh, if I see that outfit in any of the stores, I will so get it for you" Bubbles gushes out to me. I smile and nod my head. Man I have such a headache._

" _rest so I don't have to take care of your damn brat" Buttercup says jokingly, she smirk and walks out with Blossom._

" _do not even attempt to leave that bed, I will know about it" Blossom says then she smiles. "I made sure that the boys wont try to disturb you at all when the get back, get some proper rest Princess"_

" _we will be right back, see ya soon" Bubbles says with a smile and waddles out of my room. I smile and cant help but think how lucky I am. we used to be enemies, but it change when the first year of high school came. Buttercup and me were at the same party, we both got wasted, which ending up with us sleeping with our crushes at the time. Buttercup still refuses to admit she had a thing for Butch in the beginning, even I confessed to Jack after that night. Then I discovered I was pregnant, and my dad kicked me out. I was broke, with nothing to my name now._

 _Jack was out on a trip with his parent at the time, my phone was taken from me and I couldn't remember his number. I thought Jack was going to dump me because I was not rich anymore. My so called friends did nothing to help me, I was now a loser and no one wanted me. Then out of no where a certain pink eyed girl came up to me._

 _Blossom had found out at school, my so called friends were spreading rumors that I was a slut with a child, and no more money. She smiled at me and let me cry into her shoulder, she said that she knew some one with the same problem. It turns out Buttercup was in the same boat, and she was scared about telling the father just like I was. Blossom brought me to her house, which wasn't much thanks to the town forgetting about them along time ago and the death of the Professor some time ago. She open her doors to me, and it took some time but I got better at the hard work and got along with the Puffs after some time._

 _Buttercup and me had decide to both finally tell the fathers of our children. We were both in our 4_ _th_ _month, and after finally getting it out, it was better for all of us. Butch and Jack were shocked at first but got slowly into things, eventually everyone finally got together. Buttercup had a boy as well as I, then Blossom got pregnant with twins. It was kinda of funny, we all moved into Mojo's old hide out, plenty room for all of us. Buttercup also got pregnant again when Blossom was in her 6_ _th_ _month, it turns out super powered teenagers cant use normal condoms._

 _After Blossom gave birth to her twins, not even 3 months went by until she was knocked up again. Then a terrifying night happen, Buttercup was in labor but it wasn't time yet at all. Mojo went to work, Buttercup gave birth to a girl who was perfectly healthy thanks to Mojo's help. That was scary but after Blossom brought her son into the world, Bubbles finally joined the club of being pregnant with triplets. When Bubbles was 7 months pregnant, Buttercup was knocked up again._

 _I was totally okay with waiting a bit to have another kid but the girls had no clue how weak human condoms are to them. I smiled as I finally started to fall asleep, and my dreams for some reason turned into nightmares though._

" _Mommy, Mommy, Mommy" my son cried out to me, I sat up to face him. He was crying uncontrollably, shaking so much, he grabbed my hand."Mojo is screaming"_

" _sweetie what's wrong" I ask him, Mojo crashed into my room, was he crying. "Mojo what on earth is fucking wrong"_

" _they were attacked" he chokes out while leaving the room when I hear the kids start to cry out. I never heard them cry like that before, its something totally different from before. I get up and rush after Mojo to see the big sized TV. I couldn't believe what was on the screen._

" _no...no...it cant..be" I say, please not them. Not them._

 _ **Power Puff Girls, Blossom and Bubbles have been killed.**_

" _no no no NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" I scream, and fell to the floor, screaming as tears slid down my face._

I know it was a long time ago but how can I forget that day, I sometime still have nightmares but mine weren't as bad as Buttercup. It took a lot for her to stop seeing her sisters like that. It was a planned attack by the government, the reason for this is because the girls refused to allow the government to experiment on them a year ago, and they also wanted the children. They wish to create super soldier that did what they were told and truly be the most powerful government in the world. The girls absolutely refused to it, and the government said they would leave them alone if they kept being heroes. The boys took over for the girls when they were still all pregnant or just to be with their newborn kids and Jack help as well.

They fucking lied, those damn murders made sure the boys were distracted, so they could put their plan into action. They knew the girls were powerless when they were pregnant, so both Bubbles and Buttercup were weak. Blossom fought them until her last breath, she made sure Buttercup and Bubbles were protect. She had no clue they had sent a bomb at them, Blossom cover her sisters the best she could, but it wasn't enough. Bubbles and Buttercup were badly injured.

Bubbles knew she had to die in order for her three children to live, so Buttercup, still over coming the shock of seeing Blossom died not to far from her, had to take out her sister triplets. The boys had been in a battle far away, but the government had no idea the demon Him was visiting and rushed to all of the girls before it was to late. If it wasn't for Him getting to the girls, Buttercup would have died along with her child and Bubbles triplets would have been taken by the government. Those sick assholes then tried to attack Mojo's base, he let them have it.

I never thought Mojo could be terrifying, but in that moment he was and he made sure to not let one of them in. I also got angry, I took control of the Professor old Power Puff robot, I didn't stop until their bodies dropped to the ground. It was a war zone, there was all sort of noises, and the children had already had a clue what had happen. The kids felt it, they still don't know how they did, but they felt a sudden need to cry. I was so angry I didn't go to the kids because I couldn't stop screaming and crying. That all stopped when I saw Him with Buttercup and three babies.

I finally knew that I have to go to the kids. As soon as Him put Buttercup down on Mojo's lab table, the kids all flocked to her. Even my son, the red children all wish to go to her but they had to wait. Then a blue flash came right past me, Boomer saw Buttercup and his new born babies. He started to shake violently, I gently push him into the direction of the battle. He was gone in a flash, I couldn't look at him for long because I was holding two kids by then. I followed Him's orders, and clean each child. They kept crying but I did not stop myself even though I had tears streaming down my face. Buttercup was being healed by Him, slowly becoming stable.

Before I knew it, Butch, Brick, and Jack were here. They took one look at Buttercup and the babies I was trying to calm down. Brick couldn't join the fight because three kids instantly climb to him. His twins were screaming for mommy, and Butch went to Buttercup. She was still out of it, but Buttercup still had her hands over her stomach. I was watching it all and suddenly had Boomer looking over my shoulder. I step aside as he silently looked at his kids. My son pulled my PJ bottom, pointing to a certain green eyed boy trying to get to his mother. I went over to him and carefully set him next to his parents.

I look at Brick, to see him holding all of his kids, and I saw tears in his eyes. Jack was holding the young green eyed girl, while she cried out for her mother. I look to see my son actually holding Boomers hand and Him looked at us all. I started to get to work, and knew we weren't staying here. The government attack didn't work like they wanted to, so we all had to move far away. It took some time but we found a good place thanks to money we were given by the mayor. It took 4 days for Buttercup to wake up. She had instantly asked about her baby's health and Bubbles children, all were okay. That is when she broke down screaming and crying, Butch was with her the whole time.

She was apologizing left and right to Brick and Boomer, but they didn't blame her. They had knew what had happen thanks to the citizen filming it all, not trying to stop it at all. They hugged her along with Butch, knowing that they had get through this together, as a family. It was difficult but Buttercup and me had to help Boomer with a few things as well. We all help one another, especially with telling the kids where Bubbles and Blossom were now. We also have their graves near our new home, Buttercup never forgets to tend their graves every month. It wasn't long until we all established a business, we became a terrifying mafia, and we kept our self hidden.

Each of us created a new name, Buttercup and me became Alex and Ashley, sisters with different fathers. Jack and the ruffs both decide to be cousin to one another, same last name which is now Daemon. Jack kept his first name, Brick is now Axle, Butch is now Rex, and Boomer is Tex. The kids are allow to keep their names since they aren't allowed outside the wall much.

"Mom" my son Derick says to me suddenly interrupting my thoughts. "are you okay"

"I'm fine, why" I say back to him.

"because your crying" Derick says why the rest of the kids look at me. I smiled and lifted my hands to removed the remaining tears. I look at each and everyone. They're growing up so fast, oh I wish for them to stay young forever. There are a total of 11 kids, in which only two are mine.

I have my oldest son Derick, he has his fathers hair but my olive green eyes. He really has all his dad features and yet his so sweet. My daughter is now 3 years old, she look so much like me but yet she has her dads eyes, she is a little angel (Buttercup says differently)

 **Greens**

Breaker Jojo, is 8 years old just like my son. He is a mini Butch, with the same dark forest green eyes and pitch black spiky hair. Well Breaker likes to have his hair in a mo-hawk. He has a calm attitude most times but also a short fuse, he loves a little mayhem. Breaker also has something his parent don't have at all, patience to a lot of things, he still a smart-ass just like his mother. Breaker is sort of a combination of certain things from his parents, he has a temper with a little patience mixed into it. He remembers his two aunts clearly, he misses them every time bubbles and blossoms appeared out of nowhere.

Beatrix Jojo, 7 year old girl. She has Butch's dark forest green eyes, yet her mothers wavy raven hair. She has no patience like her older brother, very short temper like he parents. Beatrix also had her dad's hobby of playing video games, and being a goof with a mouth on her. She is of course a tomboy, and always trying to beat her older brother in combat.

Blade Jojo, is a four year old boy. He has his mother's lime green eyes and his dads pitch black uncontrollably hair. He is a sport and video game addicted, he also has a temper to go with it. He isn't a goof like his dad and sister, mostly like Buttercup, which means he has a smart mouth and very stubborn. He is also too young so we don't truly know Blade's personality yet.

 **Reds**

Blaze Jojo, now 7 years old girl. She has her dad's blood red eyes and red-orange long hair. She wears a cloth hat, which is black with red flames all over it. She is very smart and yet she doesn't really try to show it much. She loves to be a smart ass though, and mostly sticks to a skater girl. Blaze isn't patience and dose have a habit of showing her bossy side which just reminds us of her mother. She misses her mother, she only remember her bright pinks eyes and her strawberry sent.

Bloom Jojo, 7 year old girl and twin of Blaze. She has her mothers pink eyes and yet her father's red-orange hair. Bloom has her hair pulled into a low pony tail, she uses a red ribbon to hold it. She isn't a skater girl but still show signs of her dad. Bloom is always loving, smart, and hopeful, she is always supporting anyone with their dreams. She really isn't bossy, just always encouraging people, just like the anime's and cartoon she get into. Yep Bloom is a little bit of a fan-girl, she has that from her mothers side. She has always looked into the mirror and remembers her mother bright smile and loving hugs she gave to her.

Burn Jojo, 6 years old boy and last child of Blossom and Brick. He has his dad's blood red eyes and his mothers orange hair. He is a very smart boy but makes sure to use his gift to cause a little trouble. He isn't a total skater boy but close to it. He has his dad's old cap, and yet he has his mother's love for books of all kinds, not to much into anime like his sister. Burn shows his leadership in certain situations, like when he is trying to get away with something.

He was very young when he lost his mother, he didn't get a chance to get to know her, but Buttercup took him to a group photo of them one time. Buttercup pointed out to Blossom unique pink eyes and long hair, saying " _your mom is always with you, I want you to please always remember to smile when you see something pink because I know she will always be smiling back at you."_. Butters had no clue the twins were following them, until they came out of hiding. Their brother smiled at Bloom when he meet her eye, they all cried and Blaze always made sure to have something pink on for her brother and mother.

 **Blues**

Nobody knows which triplet was born first, and Boomer refused to ask Buttercup to relive those horrible day again. Nobody want's to live through that night again. Every one knows the triplets birth date is February 21 but the family couldn't celebrate on that day, no matter how much time has past, which is why it was moved to February 29.

Blast Jojo who is almost 5 years old. He has his mothers eyes, her golden blonde hair, and her dad's freckles. He loves animals, and he is a nature boy who is always in a tree, trying to get even closer to nature. He is still young but this loving and kind boy loves to always look on the brighter side of everything. He never got to meet his mom but he knows her a lot thanks to his dad telling stories to all of them about the day of the Power Puff Girls.

Breeze Jojo who is going to be 5 years old soon. She has her mothers eyes and yet her dad's blonde hair. She is a little clumsy like her dad, and seems to like playing certain sports with her family. She can be a little crybaby at times but she will also keep trying no matter how many times she falls, she's getting stubborn like her aunt Buttercup. Which explains her being okay with being dirty and getting a little attitude.

Bliss Jojo is also going to become 5 years old soon. She has her dad's dark blue eyes but her mothers golden blonde hair. She love doing all sorts of art activities and joining her siblings in their activities. Bliss may be young but she is getting smart, thanks to her uncle Brick. She also likes to bring a smile to every ones face, she just wants to help them in any way she could. One time she notice her aunt Butters crying a few years ago (on Feb 21) and she started to make funny faces to her, encouraging her siblings and cousins to do the same. Buttercup couldn't stop smiling that day because of Bliss leading the way.

The triplets may never have meant their mother but her memory is always with them thanks to their dad and the rest of us.

After that awful day, it was hard to kept going, Buttercup couldn't even look at her nieces and nephews without seeing her sisters, until Brick asked her to help raise and protect all the children. " _they need you, Bloss and Bubbles wouldn't haven't any other way. You and Princess need to be there when their young and even when they become teens" Brick says as I stood behind him. "Buttercup, Boomer and me need you as well as Princess to be the motherly figure to them, let them know what's right and wrong …...Because your never going to be alone, all of us will always stick together. Your a sister to Boomer and me, so we are going to get through this as a family"_

Buttercup was slowly getting better after that, not only thanks to the kids but cause all of us stuck together. I refuse to let anything happen to my family, I will do anything to protect all of them. I pretty sure the ruffs also will kill anyone to make sure all of us are safe and out of harms way. I know when the kids are older, they will have to learn the truth about what had happen that day and why Blossom and Bubbles were taken from them.

"auntie Prin" Bloom says while pulling my dress. I smile at her and kneel down to her level. "are you okay"

"don't worry sweetie, I'm just thinking about a memory I had" I say to her, she looks straight at me.

"your thinking about mommy and auntie Bloss aren't you" Blast says.

"I wish I had meant both of them" Blade mumbles, trying to not say it out loud.

"I'm sure they would have loved all of you" I say while trying to stay strong in front of them. I feel a hand on my shoulder, I turn to see Jack with Buttercup walking by me. Blaze kept looking at her aunt. "I'm sure Bubbles and Blossom will always be watching over us all"

"really" Breeze says. "I wish they were here right now"

"Auntie Butters, who toke my mother and aunt Bubbs away from us" Blaze says to her, Buttercup grabs her and takes her hat from her. "HEY, Auntie B-cup give my hate back"

"I wont give it back until you take back what you said" Buttercup says while holding Blaze down so she cant fly up and take it.

"what do you mean" Blaze says while glaring at her, until she looks into her aunts eyes and stopped fight her. "wh-why are y-you so angry"

"because you fucking forgot what I have been teaching all of you" Buttercup says, she smiles while looking at the pink skull pin attach to Blaze's hat. "Blossom and Bubbles will always be with you, just because you cant see them doesn't mean they're not there, they will always be watching us all because they love every single one of you"

"you mean mommy is with us" Bliss says while smiling.

"is that true" Burn says while looking at his family.

"of course it is" Boomer says with his brothers beside him.

"daddy" the triplets says at the same time. They all rush to him, he smiled at them. He is really going to be an over-protective dad when the kids are older.

"are you pissing off your aunt, Blaze" Brick says while Butch takes Buttercup into his arms. Butch gives the hat back to his niece. Blaze looks down and holds her hat in her hands. "apologize to her"

"I'm sorry Auntie B-cup" Blaze says while putting her hat back on.

"its fucking alright but I already told you all that I will tell you what the hell had happen that day when we know every single one of you are ready" Buttercup says while calming down with Butch still holding her.

"daddy lets play now" Bliss says to Boomer, I smile as I picked up my daughter and Jack grabs our son's hand. I love having these family days, just hanging out with each other and no work involved.

"fucking finally" Buttercup says while she elbows Butch for being a pervert again. "I've been waiting for a rematch"

"ah is Butters still sore about losing to us boys last week" Butch says while smirking at her.

"that was fucking lucky, which wont happen this time" Buttercup says, looking at the me. "its also because you kept letting Derrick get past ya"

"I cant hurt my baby, and how could I damage that cute face" I say while pinching my son's cheek.

"Buttercup you do remember that most of the teams consist of kids" Boomer says softly.

"cupcake is just a sore loser" Butch says while he tries to dig his own grave again.

"Butch, please don't start a fight that will end up destroying our living room again" Brick says to his brother. "I will personally see to both of your punishments if that happens"

"But dad, I love watching Uncle Butch get his butt handed to him by Aunt B-cup" Burn says.

"I do not get my butt handed to me" Butch says while Buttercup starts to laugh as the rest of us joins her. Man I love my family, I know that the future is still going to be difficult but I know I'm not alone in this. We will always be there for one another and no government can tear us apart.

* * *

" _hey Buttercup" Bubbles asks me while in the mall, I turn to her. "do you think I'll be a good mother"_

" _are you fucking kidding me" I say to her with a smile. "you will be a great mom"_

" _Buttercup, I told you to watch your language" Blossom says while walking back to us. "and Bubbles, our sister is right, you already love your triplets so much already"_

" _Blossy, you should be fucking use to my damn language already" I say while my pink sister glares at me in warning._

" _you are impossible" Blossom says, while shaking her head at me. "you have two kids of your own and one on the way, you should not use that type of language at all"_

" _my kids know not to even think about repeating whatever bad word I fucking say" I say back to my sister._

" _girls we aren't hear to fight, we are here to hang out with one another" Bubbles says while putting a hand on my shoulder. "its something we don't get to do very often"_

" _fine" I say while sulking at her, this is what always happens. Bubbles smiles and hugs both Bloss and me._

" _awesome" Bubbly says while tugging us to a random store. Bloss looks at me and smiles, I cant help but smile back._

" _lets have some fun then" Blossom says, until we are thrown back into a building. It was so fast, none of us expected it to happen, and we couldn't stop it. I lost my sisters on February 21, Blossom and Bubbles were killed but I know their watching over us. They will be with us always, giving us a push when ever needed._

 _I will always miss Blossom and Bubbles but I know I'm never alone, I have a family and my sisters are watching over us._

* * *

 _ **For a while this little one-shot has been in my head, I needed to get it all done while I have the time. I never done a story like this before, so tell me how it it. I also might continue this with a bunch of other chapters, it might be called something else or another chapter to this one.**_

 _ **I have no idea why this story came to me, maybe its because I have two sisters myself that I will die in order to protect them.**_

 _ **So please share what you think about this one, which is surprising with out vampires in it. I also do not own The Power Puff Girls, nope not at all.**_

 _ **And yes I am still very much into Yaoi. So I might update some stories of mine or I might create some know ones.**_

 _ **SEE YA**_


	2. Blossom

" _...Buttercup...Bubbles...I'm sorry...th-this is a-all my fault" Bloss says, all three of us are lying on the cold floor of Professor's lab. Bubs looking puffy in the face from crying, and I hate to say it but I was looking the same way. We still couldn't believe it, we just witnessed our creators death, after we tried so hard to save him. The only weird thing about it is how is happen, he was simply going to the bank, and the next thing we know is the Mayor calling us. The mayor was telling us to hurry to the bank, we rushed there but the crime was already over. The professor laying in a pool of his own blood, he was in the worst condition out of anyone in the bank._

 _Yet nobody called the paramedics, they left our dad there as he suffered. The Professor didn't deserve that, he was a great man, and even a greater father. He's gone though, never coming back. We had to witness his last words to us, I will always remember those words. ' I love you girls, p-please remember y-your n-never alone' our dad says, and then he was gone. We are only 11 years old, what can we do._

" _...I...asked him...for s-some supplies for my club...and now he's dead" Bloss says, she hasn't let out a single tear, and I'm sick of it now. Its not her fault, none of this was. "I...should have w-waited...why did I n-need it right then and there..."_

" _SHUT UP" I scream at her, tackling her down. We both roll around until I am pinning her down. "ITS NOT YOUR FAULT, YOU KNOW IT SO STOP BLAMING YOUR FREAKING SELF"_

" _I should of gone with him, …...we are suppose to always save the day" Bloss says while closing her eyes, she's holding in her tears again. "how can we be heroes if we couldn't even save our own father"_

" _B-Blossom, please stop thinking that way, Dad wouldn't want you to think that way" Bubs says, crying all over again._

" _the Professor was always waiting for us to save him...we failed him" Bloss says, still closing her eyes and had shifted her head away from us._

" _DON'T YOU T-THNK I K-KN-KNOW" I screamed at her again, stuttering again. "we s-saved s-so m-man-y people, yet w-we c-couldn't save t-the one person w-we love"_

" _please Blossom, y-you have to let it out" Bubs says, noticing the same thing I have noticed. Bloss refuses to cry and needs to realize she doesn't need to hold it in._

" _l-let what out, I don't need to cry,...I must be strong" Blossom says while taking deep breathes. "for …...all three of us"_

" _you freaking idiot, who said y-you ne-need to" I say finally releasing my tears, some landing on Blossom who looks up surprise. I release Blossom to sit back up against the wall. Blossom sitting up slowly as she stares at Bubs and me. I was finally crying and sobbing loudly, breaking down in front of my sisters. Bubbles scooting towards me, hugging me as we cried._

" _...Buttercup..." Blossom say to me, I look at through my tears and over Bubs shoulder. Bloss looked so shocked._

" _I m-may b-be toug-tough but …...I sti-still have a he-heart" I stutter out, I just lost my father not even two days ago. I cant hold it in anymore, he was my dad and now...I'll never see him again._

" _...I'm so sorry..." Bloss says, coming over to us and hugging both Bubs and me. I feel my shoulder get wet, Bubs has my other shoulder. Our leader was finally letting it out. "I miss him so much...I d-don't know h-how to live with out him"_

" _...idiot...we will get th-through this t-together" I stutter out, all of us crying for our dad, now I understand what Professor last words truly meant. Neither of us will never be alone because we have each other and that's how we are going to fucking get through this._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

" _I can't believe it" I say while clutching my stomach, I just couldn't stop laughing._

" _Buttercup it is not that humorist" Blossom says while glaring at me, with her hands on her hips. Blossom just announce her relationship with Brick, which she was hiding for months now, and she was pregnant._

" _Fucking hell, I love this" I say to her, Bubbles and Princess hiding their giggles from Blossom. "What happen with ' Brick is a stubborn, uneducated, buffoon which clearly states he is not my type of man'"_

" _I did not say that kind of statement about Brick" Blossom says to me. My pink-eyed sister was so uptight when it came to the Ruffs, and I was with her on that but the boys finally calmed the fuck down. That had lead to the Ruffs hanging out with some of my friends, along with my sisters. The boys had fucking crawled their way into our lives and would not leave us the hell alone, which I am glad for (will never tell Butch or his brothers that though)._

" _actually Bloss, you did" Bubbles says while giggling._

" _you were like always complaining about him, now we can all see how long you had a crush on him" Princess says while smirking._

" _I did not have those feelings for him back then, I just disliked his behavior at school" Bloss says as she crosses her arms. The one thing she always freaking complained about Brick was how he was wasting his brains on stupid but funny as hell pranks._

" _now I totally understand why you fucking avoided him before I got knocked up with Breaker" I say while smirking at my older sister._

" _I was not avoiding Brick, I was extremely busy" Blossom says, blushing badly._

" _sssssssssuuuuuuuurrrrrreeeeee" Princess says while full out laughing._

" _Finally, we can all go out together on a group date" Bubbles gushes out while jumping up and down._

" _god damn it Bubs, I already said no to any group dates shit" I say to my blonde sister._

" _oh come on, it will be so much fun" Princess says while smiling._

" _fuck no" I say while crossing my arms. I can already see how awkward it will be, and how my damn sister would force me to go to a fancy boring as hell restaurant. Then we all have to sit through a sissy-crybaby movie. No fucking way will I wish for that._

" _now that doesn't sound so bad" Blossom says while looking slyly at me, I glare at her. "it will be certainly an enjoyable event"_

" _I fucking hate all of you" I say with venom in my voice, the three start to plan a beautiful group date that I will be dragged too._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

" _so are you ready to get a glimpse of our child" Blossom ask me as she held my hand and her other hand on her stomach. I smile at her and kiss her forehead. We are both excited to find out the gender of our child. Pinky has a plan for both genders, she wishes to put it into action now._

" _sure am Pinky" I say while she pouts at me, she always dose that when I call her Pinky, which won't change anytime soon._

" _Brick, I told you to stop calling me that" Pinky says while waiting for Mojo to be back with the results. "I know my eyes are strangely pink, and I love the color but its not a legit thought out nickname"_

" _you can try to come up with excuses, but you will always be my Pinky Powder Puff girl" I say while smirking at her, she gives the look right back._

" _you pronounce it wrong Dear, but I can see your side of the argument because I still think of you as my cute stubborn buffoon" she says while kissing my nose. I love it when she fights back like that. Then my creator Mojo comes back, with a strange smile plastered on his face. "Well Mojo, what gender is it"_

" _well they surprised me at first but I Mojo was able to get over the shock of it" Mojo says while smiling. What the fuck did he just say they, aren't we just having one child, I was still slowly processing the information of his sentence._

" _Mojo, do ya mean twins" I say, with out knowing that my lips moved. I was still sitting next to Pinky, simply blown out of my mind, I wasn't at all ready to be a father to two babies. Pinky was holding my hand extra tighter then she was before, I know that look though. She is going through her plans finding ways to upgrade it._

" _yes, twins, healthy twins, two babies at the same time" Mojo says while smiling even wider. "I Mojo Jojo have not only just one grandchild now but three grandchildren"_

" _t-twins, I only formulated a plan for one child not two, how is this going to work, I need an even more brilliant plan" Pinky says as her hands moved about, which she always did when something doesn't go her way. I grab her hands and put them on her stomach. "B-Brick, We're having twins, are you alright with this"_

" _T-twins, ...two kids" I say to her as I try to calm down myself, she smiles at while nodding. "what the fuck will we do"_

" _I know how you must feel Brick, but we are both great leaders and we have our family to help us along" Pinky says, kissing my cheek. She always knows what is going inside my head, just like I know whats going through hers. "having twins will just mean doubling our efforts"_

" _sure as hell will be tough, but I guess with ya on my side we can do anything" I says while kissing Pinky, she blushes at this._

" _Brick...thank you" Pinky says as she leans her head of my shoulder. I smile at her, she is so perfect to me. "now we must find out the gender of the twins"_

" _so what gender are they" I finally ask Mojo who suddenly looks pale. "um Mojo"_

" _I Mojo will just go look and make-" Mojo tries to say but Pinky stops him. Damn that monkey, he should know Pinky can see right through him._

" _you were so shocked and excited that you forgot to clarify the gender" Pinky says. Mojo blushes in embarrassment. "just get it done"_

" _yes I will" Mojo says while going back to the picture of our twins. Not even a minutes passes when Butch pokes his head in, he fucking wants something._

" _found out yet" Butch says, I shake my head. I already know my brothers gambled on the gender of my child which was now twins. He walks to us and smiles at me. "are ya sure"_

" _Butch, we have not been told of the gender yet" Pinky says to him, frowning at him._

" _then what's fucking taking so long" Butch says while groaning. Pinky just signs, already knowing about the damn bet they have going on._

" _Butch what exactly is this bet with Boomer about" I say to my brother._

" _nope, sorry bro but its a secret until the gender is revealed" Butch says while smirking._

" _Butch, just to clarify this bet that is going on, Boomer and you both guessed what gender the child is going the be, who ever loses has to do something the other wishes them to do" Pinky says with that glint in her eyes. "but what if you both lose"_

" _how the fuck would that work" Butch says to her just as Mojo comes back._

" _It is twin girls" Mojo says while smiling again. "healthy girls"_

" _YES, I won the bet" Butch says while putting his hands in the air. "wait a minute, girls... twins"_

" _that is correct Butch, I am having twin girls so both of you were wrong" Blossom says while smiling as she petted her stomach. "you said a girl and Boomer said a boy so both of you lose"_

" _what the fuck" Butch says while looking so confused. Now I see what Pinky is doing, she is confusing Butch so he doesn't win at all. That's my girl, gotta love her._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

" _Blossom, can I ask you something" I ask Blossom who is putting the groceries away. She looks at me, while she puts a bag of chips away._

" _Of course you can" Blossom says back to me. I look at my feet and play with the plastic bag still on the counter top._

" _I wish to ask for permission to officially ask out Bubbles" I say, still not looking at her. "I know my brothers didn't really do this but I know that Bubbles hasn't had the greatest luck with finding boyfriends that treat her right, so I know you and Buttercup are protective of her-"_

" _Boomer that's enough, I get it, and I know you will treat her right" she says while smiling. "Brick has said how nice you have been to all your past girlfriends, and how they didn't return the favor"_

" _he told you that" I say while blushing in embarrassment._

" _yes he did, I was getting a little over-protective when I began to notice how close you two have become" Blossom says while walking over to me, and patting my back. "Boomer you will promise me that you will never hurt Bubbles in any other way"_

" _Yes, I will always be there for her" I say with a smile, then Blossom giggles and gets back to the groceries._

" _I hope you know you have to ask Buttercup as well, right" Blossom says while she laugh at my terrified expression. Now here comes the hard part. Blossom just had to remind me huh._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

" _Butch, you must calm down" Bloss says to me as I pace back and forth. My son watching me while looking around for his mother._

" _Buttercup is in there, bringing our daughter into the world early, and I am stuck out here" I say to her, she glares at me and signs._

" _you don't think I'm not worried about my sister, I am scared just like you are" Blossom says then hands Blaze to Bubbles, while she grabs Breaker and walks to me. "Your son is also scared, he witness his mothers pain, which clearly means he is missing her as well, so talked to him Butch and be there for him as well, we both know Buttercup won't go down that easily"_

 _I can't believe I forgot that Breaker was watching as his mom dropped to the ground in pain, seeing his usually tough mom start to cry. I'm just so scared for her, I can't lose her and really cant lose a child. Buttercup is always the tough one, and never backing down but when I saw her like that, I was so scared. She looked so fragile, and I couldn't do a fucking thing to help her. God dammit, I forgot that Breaker was there to witness it all._

" _...Breaker" I say while holding him close, he starts to cry but tried so hard to stay strong just like his parents. Breaker really is our child, trying to look strong for everyone else and because he remembers his mom telling him to not cry, she'll be just fine."Its okay Breaker, mommy is going to be fine and so is you sister"_

" _...sniff..." Breaker lays on my shoulder and holds onto me. I look at Blossom, she always knows what to say in every situation._

" _thanks sis" I say to her, she smiles._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

" _...Mojo" Blossom says as she walks into my lab, looking around. Now this is strange, Blossom never comes into my lab because it must remind her of the Professor. I also have everything from his lab moved into here, the girls told Mojo that they had to hide it after they were kicked out of their old home. I was trusted enough to have it brought into my lab, which I make sure its barley touched._

" _yes what is it" I say while looking at her, she stops and sees the picture I have put up near the other family picture. I thought the Professor would of liked being surrounding by the other family photos._

" _I just want to say..Thank you" Blossom says while she smiles at me. I look at her confusingly, …...wait maybe its for helping Buttercup deliver Beatrix safety._

" _I Mojo would not allow my granddaughter and Buttercup to die, I refuse for that to happen" I say to her, she laughs a little and shakes her head no._

" _its not just that, …...I just realize how much you done for my sisters and me...with out you, we would of still been in the small apartment" she says while she walks closer to me. "thank you for taking us in when you didn't really need to, ….even if it was just because Buttercup was pregnant with Breaker"_

" _...I Mojo didn't take you girls in because Buttercup was pregnant with my grandchild, I did because you showed how much you truly care about Mojo's boys" I say, Blossom looks shocked for a second until she smiles at me. "so I Mojo should thank you for loving my Rowdy Ruff boys so much"_

" _thank you so much Mojo" Blossom says giving me a hug._

" _your welcome Blossom" I say back, I smile because even though in the past I Mojo was defected badly by the Puff so much, they found a way into my heart still. I'm sure the Professor is proud just like I am of our little creations._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

" _Princess, what are you doing" Blossom asks me, as I look away from the TV, tears rolling down my cheeks. "what's wrong"_

" _..um..like nothing...just a really sad stupid movie" I say while shutting it off with the remote. Blossom walks over and takes a seat next to me, she isn't suppose to be here. Its 3 am in the morning, why is she up so late._

" _I have notice that on this specific day of the year, you have always seem to be sad" Blossom says to me, looking at me. "Princess, I will always be here to help you, you are a part of our family. I know it has something to do with your father, So do you hate you father for kicking you out"_

" _...Blossom...I really hate how smart you are" I say, she totally knows how I react on fathers day._

" _I can't help myself, Princess you mustn't keep it in, if you finally express your concerns, you would feel so much better" Blossom says while smiling at me, man she such a freaking know it all but that's a part I grown to like and need from her._

" _...none of you girls were like there when my mom was around... She was always there to show me love,... I will never forget her smile, she had totally left me with daddy" I say slowly, not looking at Bloss yet. "she was taken from me, daddy was so sad, which is when he began to buy things for me when ever I mention mom. I became a spoiled brat, because my damn daddy couldn't deal with me"_

" _Princess, your father just couldn't handle the lost and most possibly was scared of raising you alone" Blossom says while patting my back, she always dose that._

" _...Your dad wasn't like scared at all to raise you girls alone, I sometimes wished to have had one like that" I say to her, looking into her eyes._

" _my dad...was new to it as well...and he was scared just like any other parent, but he didn't give up" Blossom says while looking down. "I still have no idea how he did it...I couldn't imagine how how it must have been for him"_

" _...Blossom...is it wrong of me to still miss my dad even after what he did" I say to her, she smiles._

" _You have every right to miss him, but that doesn't mean you forgive him at all for banishing you from his life" Blossom says while she continues to pat my back. "Princess you will always care about your father, and you will always dislike his actions towards you"_

" _..." I start to think about what Bloss had said, I guess she really dose know what to say. Even though she is around my age, she freaking always becomes a mother to me during times like this. "Damn it Bloss, you always have these fucking moments with being a ….mom"_

" _I guess it just comes naturally to me" Blossom says while getting a little embarrassed. Blossom will always have that trait with her, being the oldest out of her sisters and also the leader at times. Taking over the parenting position when they lost the Professor. She will always be the mom of our whole family, along with her Buffoon being the dad._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

" _Mommy, look wha I do" Blaze, my now two year old niece, says while she starts to float into the air. Blossom panicked and grabs her._

" _Please do not use any of your powers in public, Sweetie its dangerous" Blossom says while Blaze looks at her, I start to chuckle._

" _come on Bloss, Breaker did the same thing, their just testing it out" I say while my little girl tries to do the same thing. "that's good Beatrix, don't get any flipping higher though"_

" _Buttercup, Don't let the government know what powers our children have" Blossom says while I grab Beatrix and put her into my lap. Bloss looks back and forth around the park we are at, the other parts of our family not far from us. "The government has been wishing to take our children away from us, and I will not let one of them know what the kids can do"_

" _...fuck..I had no fucking clue they were that desperate" I say while Beatrix grabs my fingers, going up and down on my lap._

" _mamma u..up..up" Beatrix say in her baby voice. I laugh a little and float myself, not to far from the ground. "hehehe hahaha"_

" _Sorry Beat, your auntie is right and we should be careful" I say to her, Blossom smiles at me. "I thought the government was going to leave us the hell alone"_

" _you should know they wouldn't leave us alone, we are super-human beings, we will always be hunted down" Bloss says while she looks up into the sky then to our family at the swing set. "all we can do is be there for each other and keep going forward no matter how much you wish to go back"_

" _you got that right, leader girl" I say while I laugh as Breaker hits his dad as he swung back and forth on the swing, which caused Butch to knock Brick and Boomer over. I already know the boys will start something that will bring some damage to the park, with me joining in at some point._

" _..sign..We better get back over there before the boys start fighting over something stupid again" Bloss says while we both go back over to them._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

" _BUTTERCUP BUBBLES" I screamed, using every single ounce of my strength to protect my sisters. Then a bright light flash into my eyes as I shield both of them._

 _Sometime goes by before I come too, and I hated the sight I was given. My little sisters are injured but still look much better off then me._

" _B-Blossom, Blossom...Blossom" Buttercup shouts, blood falling all over her face and limbs but to me that just meant she was breathing. She was badly limping, coughing so badly, and yet I could not move nor could I answer her. She doesn't seem right crying like that, I don't want that expression on her face. I weakly move my eyes to see Bubbles not breathing right, her hands holding her stomach. Bubbles looks at me finally, I really despise my sisters crying, and I can't move an inch of my body to help them. Buttercup finally looks directly into my eyes, she must not see Bubbles yet, she has to get to her._

" _...B-...Bub-...Bubb-...Bu-...Bubbles" I strangle to say, using all my will power to point to Bubbles who was further from me, she catches on and goes to Bubbles. I watch Buttercup try to save Bubbles, but Bubbles still stared right at me. She was crying, Buttercup look at me as she joined Bubbles in crying. I still had my hand pointed at them. I started to remember all the good and bad times we had together._

 _The times with the Professor, fighting crime, saving the day, and being loved by so many._

 _Losing our creator but still sticking close together, growing up with one other._

 _Then seeing the Ruffs again, first hating them but then started becoming closer. Yes I admit, I was crushing on Brick for a long while._

 _Buttercup getting pregnant with my beloved nephew, Princess joining our family, and the Ruffs …... loving us._

 _Brick...I love you so much, I truly don't want to leave you or our children, but I can't come up with a plan to stay. I couldn't hear anything anymore, I was beginning to lose my vision. I wish to stay with you, watch our kids grow together, who knows maybe had more children in the future._

" _Blossom...p-please n-no" I suddenly can only hear my green eyed sisters voice, I look at them both. Bubbles moves her hand towards my way and Buttercup starts to cry more, I smile at them._

" _..I...l-love you b-both so m-much" I say with the last of my strength, then smile with all my might. My three kids flashing through my eyes, along with the rest of my family. Then nothing but blackness._

 _At least my sisters are safe and so are their unborn children._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

" _B-Blaze, are we sharing dreams again" I hear my daughter say, I choke out a few of my tears. I don't know how I got here but for once I didn't try to figure out why, all I know is I can see my girls._

" _Bloom,...something wrong with this dream" my other daughter say while I slowly appeared in front of them, they both smile happily at me. "mommy"_

" _hello my sweet girls, I-I wish I could h-have seen...all of you grow up" I say as my tears cascade down my cheeks. Blaze eyes go wide and starts to latch onto me._

" _Mommy,...w-why cant I touch you" Blaze says while she keeps trying to touch me in some way. Bloom starts to cry and falls onto her knees. "mommy"_

" _I'm so sorry, I l-love you both, I love your brother and daddy. I-I'll a-always be with you" I say to them, Blaze starts to join her sister, I smile and got as close as I could to my girls. "keep on e-eye on your daddy for me, and don't forget to always tell him and your brother love you for me"_

" _Mommy, Mommy" Blaze and Bloom both say at the same time. "d-don't leave, st-stay"_

" _I'll always watch over you, and none of you will ever be left alone" I say finally, looking into their eyes one last time. "Please remember that for me, because its the truth"_

 _I watch them slowly disappear from my sight, I know they going to be safe because I'll will forever look after my family._

" _...Blossom..." I find nothing but white around me and that voice feels so familiar._

" _...Professor..." I say finally facing him, crying even more then I was before. "Dad"_

" _I'm so proud of you" he says as I hug him. I cry my heart out into his lab coat. He hugs me back, I look up at him._

" _thank you so much, but what will happen now" I ask him._

" _now we wait and then watch over our family" Professor says, I look at him._

" _what do you mean wait, are we waiting for someone" I ask him._

" _Blossom" I turn towards her, no please not her too._

" _Bubbles" I say confusingly. She isn't suppose to be here, why is she, and that means …...we both left Buttercup. "y-your suppose to be with Buttercup and your children, you cant be here"_

" _its okay Blossom, your sister isn't alone and I'm sure Buttercup will never be alone" the Professor says as Bubbles rushes into his arms._

" _daddy" Bubbles squeals in happiness, the Professor grabs me and brings us all into a group hug "missed you so much"_

" _I missed you as well" he says to Bubbles. "your sister will be just fine, she isn't alone and we'll always be watching over her"_

" _guiding her and the rest of our family to the right path" I says while smiling at Bubbles. I know our family will always stick together, and stand against the evil in the world._

" _and they will always know their never alone" Bubbles say, as the light covers us completely._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 **Hope you enjoyed this 2** **nd** **chapter, which wasn't what I planned for this chapter. I was thinking something completely differently. This whole chapter was all centered around Blossom and how she helped in certain situations. I thought that since I killed her off, she needed a chapter to herself. I also realized that I never really gave much information about the events that had happen before Blossom and Bubbles death.**

 **So I hope I gave you a good enough insight of what the girls went through and how they all handled it. Now some of you might notice that I have more flashback for Blossom then for Bubbles (which will be the 3** **rd** **chapter), that because some have all three girls in them. Like the first flashback, which is the aftermath of the Professors death.**

 **This took me a while, seeing as how I wanted to make it nice and not confusing.**

 **Now please tell me what you think about this because I tried my best with making the memories of Blossom sound good. Also be prepared because Bubbles chapter will be put up soon.**

 **SEE YA**


	3. Bubbles

" _God damn it" I say while looking at the pregnancy test, it can't be true. Fucking hell, I don't even remember anything except waking up in bed with him._

" _Buttercup what's wrong" Bubbles says as she walks into our only bathroom. She sees the test before I could put it away. "oh my god,...your pregnant"_

" _...I I …...don't know what to do" I say to her, she walks closer to me, I put my hand on my belly. "th-the only one I h-have ever slept with is …...Fuck, Blossom is...going t-to...-"_

" _Buttercup, calm down" Bubbles says to me sitting next to me on the floor. "...Take a deep breath..."_

" _..." I slowly allow myself to calm down, but I was still fucking...s-scared. That can't be try, I am not afraid of anything. "Bubbles...I don't know what to do"_

" _...Well what do you want to do" Bubbles says softly to me. I shrug my shoulders at that and bury my head into my arms and knees. "you know, I think you would make a great mother"_

" _...what the fuck are ya smocking Bubs, I am still in high school...barley passing any of my damn classes" I say to her, looking away from her. "we all work, and fucking still save the day,...how can I put a child into the mix"_

" _...how could you forget you have me and Blossom to help you in all of this, we will always help you Buttercup" Bubbles says leaning her head on my shoulder. "Don't forget you will never be alone,...we are sister that kick butt and stick together"_

" _...I can't ruin either of your lives for my fucking mistake, god damn it...why did I go to the stupid party" I say while holding my head, shaking it back and forth. "you and Bloss...have a dream...I fucked up my life, I don't want to kill your dreams"_

" _..Buttercup, I will never leave my family behind, and my dream involves all of us" Bubs says, giggling. "..so don't think for even a second that you have to do this alone"_

" _...Bubs" I say softly, my blonde sister grabs my arm and pulls me up._

" _I wont take no as an answer, I'm going to make you see we are not going to leave you alone ..." Bubs says while tugging me pass the door way. "..so lets go tell Blossom"_

" _WHAT, Bubbles I cant tell her, Blossom will fucking not understand" I say while trying to get out of my sister's grip._

" _I wont understand what" Blossom says out of no where, walking to us with her work uniform on._

" _Shit, nothing alright" I say trying to get Bubs to let me the hell go. Blossom raises an eyebrow, looking to Bubs next. Oh fucking hell, this isn't gonna go well._

" _our dear sister is scared of you reaction to her be-" Bubs starts to says, but I jump on her. I keep a firm grip on my sisters damn blabber mouth, Bloss just stares at us both. "...peh...n...nit"_

" _Shut the fuck up" I say, then for the first fucking time my blonde haired sister …...overpowers me. "..What the hell happen to my powers"_

" _We are going to be Aunties" Bubs says while she pins me to the floor as I straggle to get away. I can't fucking do shit, what the hell._

" _...your pregnant...Buttercup" Bloss says._

" _our sister didn't want you to be disappointed in her, and thinks...she should deal with it herself" Bubs explains to Bloss as I look away, fucking sneering. "wishing for us to live our dreams with out her"_

" _...That wont happen" Bloss says while she motions to Bubs to get up and they both help me up. "we will always be there for each other, our dreams wont be accomplish with out you in it, and BC do you honestly think I wont scowl you for something I know you had no control over"_

" _w-what" I say, Bubbles giggles at me._

" _BC, Boomie told me about how mess-up that party was for everybody...there were misunderstandings all around" Bubs says to me as Blossom looks me over. "we will always be there for you, …...Your never going to be alone"_

" _...thanks Bubs..." I say, realizing how fucked up it was to be scared about doing this alone. My sister would never leave me like that, I just need to hear it again. Man what would I do without these two in my life. "Bloss, why are ya looking at me still"_

" _well, I notice how easily it was for Bubbles to defect you, which never happen before..." Bloss says while Bubbles pouts at her._

" _Blossom, I do win against BC...sometimes" Bubs says while crossing her arms._

" _Only a few times, but it seems that when we are with child, our powers become weaker and weaker" Blossom says while I pale, dose that fucking mean I will be useless._

" _FUCK" I say while Bubbles giggles at me again, I glare at her. "shut up"_

" _looks like you must be careful now Buttercup" Bubs say while I try to attack her, she floats away from me, and starts laughing even more because I couldn't catch her. "Cant catch me, hehehehe, …...missed again..."_

" _God damn it" I say still trying to get my sister. This isn't fucking fair, how I am suppose to get her. Well Bubbles dose need to sleep sooner or later._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

" _...shit..." I say to myself, as I look around the park I am at. Why the fuck do I always mess shit up, I look up at the sky and see something coming closer to me. "The fuck"_

" _...Butch..." Bubbles says landing right in front of me, her arms at her sides. Oh shit, she's found out. "...How dare you"_

" _N-now Bubs, I didn't mean a-" I say until Bubbly grabs the front of my shirt, shaking me._

" _how could you run away like that, how could you …...give up so ...easily" she says, looking right into my eyes._

" _..wha..." I say confusing, isn't she angry at me for hurting Butter-babes feelings. "what do ya mean"_

" _Butch...I know how difficult Buttercup can be but I didn't expect you to run like that" Bubs says letting me go and sitting next to me. "look my sister is pregnant, her emotions are so crazy right now, which means she need someone to be there for her"_

" _but she started screaming she hated me, wanting me to leave and never see her again" I say, still confused about all this. I avoided her for two whole days, not wanting her to hate me any fucking more. I miss her a lot though._

" _...Butch she didn't mean any of it, she loves you a lot actually, …...Buttercup was expecting you to run after her" Bubs explains to me, I blink at her. "she was very sad that you avoid her for two whole days, …...Blossom did tell BC that you were an idiot that wasn't getting the message"_

" _..SHIT" I say while getting up, preparing to take off until Bubbles grabs my arm._

" _you better not run from her like that ever again" Bub says with a serious expression, ti feels as if she is looking into my fucking soul. When the hell did she get this scary._

" _y-you got it" I say while she lets go of me, returning to her usually self. I take off towards Buttercup, never forgetting how scary Bubbles can be. My brothers said Blossy and my Cup are the over-protective ones, they were so wrong._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

" _uhhhh, why did the sale have to start now" I say while moaning as Bubbles laughs at me._

" _sorry Princess, I don't think we can control stuff like that" Bubbles says while she looks through the cloths just like I am doing. "oh this will be perfect for Blossom"_

" _omg, that totally would" I say while spotting a revealing dark green revealing dress, smirking evilly. "we should so find a way to get Butters into this"_

" _Princess, you know she would maim you, but I would so love her in that" Bubbles says back to me, I smile at her. I love shopping with her._

" _oh wow, that is so perfect for a slut like you" Vicky says, my ex-friend who is now the riches teenager girl now. She was the main one spreading rumors about me._

" _damn bitch" I say, Bubbles putting her hand on my shoulders, keeping me right there._

" _Princess, don't listen to them...fighting back will just cause more trouble" Bubbles says as she pushes me away._

" _how can I like do that" I say back to her._

" _just remember your real family and friends don't think your a slut" Bubbles says as she smile. "I don't think of you like that"_

" _oh Princess, I simply just wish to tell you something" Vicky says while walking to us with her group behind her. "Its about you dad"_

" _..." I just stare at her, she smirks at me. Bubbles still standing right beside me. "just get it fucking like over with"_

" _...you dad is married to a twenty-five year old women, who is with his child,...looks like you will no longer be needed since its a boy" Vicky says as I froze at this information. I knew he was seen with that women, dating but he is actually already married to her. How could he, daddy promised me he would never remarry. "I guess it runs in the family, you know with him marrying a slut and having a daughter as one"_

" _...Shut up, why must you say something like that to her" Bubbles says while stepping more closer to Vicky. "Princess is no a slut, she is a kind person unlike you"_

" _oh no, I upset the baby puff, now she's going to cry all over me" Vicky says, smirking at Bubbles. "your powers don't scare me, and I know for certain you cant do a single thing to me because your not allowed to hurt humans"_

" _but I fucking can" I say but Bubbles puts her hand up in front of me. She is looking at my almost nine month old pregnant belly, I forgot about that. "you better be glad I am pregnant bitch"_

" _oh like you can take me on" Vicky says then out of no where a shake falls right onto her head. "AWWWWWW, what the hell"_

" _oh I am so sorry..., my hand must of slip" an all to familiar voice says, Robin our good best friend that doesn't give a fuck about what any body says about us. "you might want to get it cleaned up before it stains"_

" _you fucking cunt" Vicky says stomping out of the store. Robin smiles at us both, hugging us at the same time._

" _sorry I was late, but I so came at the right time" Robin says while we all giggle at her._

" _thank you so much, I was so about to punch her" I say while I look at Bubbles. "thanks Bubbles, for stopping me from doing something stupid"_

" _your welcome, besides I was about to hit her as well" Bubbles says while we all continue to shop again. Bubbles is always there to make the insults seem less painful._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

" _..Brick..." Bubs says as she watches me play with my girls._

" _What is it Bubs" I ask, as Blaze giggles at me._

" _well I...just heard from Blossom about Boomie's past girlfriends" Bubs says slowly, then stares straight at me. "I want to know everything about that"_

" _...you should ask Boomer about that" I tell her, trying to give attention to both of my girls._

" _...I did, Boomie told me to ask you" Bubs says while siting next to me on the couch. "he said...he couldn't tell me because he wouldn't be able to spit out the right words"_

" _..Alright Bubs but I will warn you that it is a little worst then what you had dealt with" I say, knowing Bubs past boyfriends who just wanted one thing which was sex. "Boomer had three past girlfriends, the first one was involve in drugs...lets just say she tried for 2 months to get Boomer to join in and he actually did …...but it didn't work well with his powers, Butch and me had to hold him down until he became normal"_

" _oh my..." Bubs says while staring at the ground. I still thank Boomer has nightmares about that, which is to say the same thing for Butch and me. I don't ever want to see my brother like that again._

" _Boomer refuse to go near drugs ever again, which meant breaking up with her. Now the 2_ _nd_ _girlfriend he had only went out with him for his powers, she tried Butch first though but she wasn't his type so the B.I.T.C.H (his daughters were present) went after the youngest Ruff, since there was no way I was going to fall for her trap, thinking he would be easier to trick. She wanted him to use his powers to get her tons of things but Boomer refuse to steal again, which ended that relationship. The last girlfriend was worst then the other two" I say while I begin to think of that cunt. "she was a government spy that was suppose to convince Boomer to give up a sample of his DNA, she had almost done it too but Butch and me caught onto her games before anything happen. Boomer didn't show interest in anyone else until you"_

" _my poor Boomie...I'm goona kill those bitches" Bubs while she grabs Bloom from me. "why my Boomie"_

" _well to them I guess he was the clumsy weaker brother out of us" I say while Blaze plays with my hair. "I have no idea why they thought that though"_

" _he isn't weak, Boomie is just kind and loveable guy that I am glad to have" Bubs says while giggiling. "and even if he is clumsy, that just makes him so much cuter...thanks for telling me this Brick, I can see why he didn't want to go through it all again"_

" _thanks for not forcing him to tell you himself, he doesn't need to go through that again" I say back to her. "and thanks for caring about him so much"_

" _thanks for caring about Blossom so much as well Brick" Bubs says while she starts making faces at Bloom. Her and Boomer are so great for each other._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

" _Oh my cute little nephew" Bubs says while holding Breaker, he decides to make bubbles. Bubbles and me are hanging out with all the kids, giving Blossom time to take a nap since she is very close to her due date. The twins and Beatrix are near me, my sister and I are allowing them to float off the ground a little. Breaker and Derick are climbing Bubs._

" _just wait, he'll grow up to be just like his perverted dad" I say, as we wait for the boys to be back from saving the town from some monster again, while Princess and Jack are spending some time together._

" _come one BC, just because he looks like a mini-Butch doesn't mean he will be just like him" Bubs says while she giggles as Breaker's attempt to get up top her head. "I think Breaker will be his own person, just like the rest of the kids"_

" _I don't know about that, he loves to join his dad when it involves torturing me" I say as Beatrix tries to float to high for my comfort. I grab her and force her to the ground. She just dose it again, but now with me holding her hand._

" _I think Breaker will surprise you, we don't know what the future will hold" Bubs says as my son leans down to stare at her, she giggles at him and makes faces at him._

" _well looks like we will just have to wait until they grow up" I say, as the twins start to climb onto me now._

" _Noooooooo, why can't they remain small and cute forever" Bubs cries out to me, holding Derick in her arms as my son plays with her loose hair. "I refuse to let that happen"_

" _Bubs, you know ya can't stop any of it, that's how shit works" I say, Bubs glares at me._

" _Buttercup, please stop using such bad words, I told you the kids will try to copy you" Bubs says while she cuddles with the kids more._

" _Hey, I already get that from Blossom and I do not need it from you too" I say while grumbling._

" _sorry BC, but you know she is right" Bubs says._

" _...I'll try alright" I say, Bubs smiles and plays with the boys some more. The only noises in the room now are the kids, both of us continues to play with the kids. I suddenly get a thought though, my sister has been really into helping with the children. No matter where we are, she finds us and demands to watch us all the time. "hey Bubs, what's up with ya lately"_

" _...w-well its just I've been wondering about getting pregnant myself" Bubs says as I gape at her, well it is surprising that she hasn't joined us earlier. Fucking hell, Blossom got knocked up before her. "I'm just waiting for the right time to ask Boomer about it"_

" _...Bubbles, are ya sure though" I ask her, she nods her head but then stops when Breaker almost falls off. "I've watched you and Bloss be mothers, I just really want to be one"_

" _what about your goals and dreams" I ask her, hoping she doesn't push her future aside._

" _that is my dream BC, to have a large family" Bubs says smiling brightly at me, looks like she wont give up on it. I smile back at her and chuckle._

" _alright Bubs, you would do great and Boomer would jump right on board" I say as she looks at me confusingly. "I seen that same look in his eyes"_

" _really, oh yes, I cant wait to ask him" Bubs says smiling and giggling. Oh man, did I just tell my little sister to have tons of sex with Boomer, Fuck._

" _I'm going to get to Boomer first" I whispered to myself, thinking of way to threaten Boomer to not even think about touching my sister. No matter what she tells him._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

" _BOOMIE" Bubbles screams to me, as I walk into the door after just getting out of work. She jumps onto me and drags me into our room, I see a flash of Buttercup and she looked pissed off. Bubbly forces me onto the bed and sits on my lap, shoving my head into her chest. "Guess what I just confirmed from Mojo"_

" _what is it" I say to her, she kisses my head, then cheeks._

" _I'm pregnant, about a month now" Bubbly gushes at me, now I know why Buttercup looked so mad. I froze for a bit, as my girlfriend giggles and listing off all that we will need. "Boomie...are you okay"_

" _Bubbles are you sure" I say while still frozen, my eyes staring into nothing. After a few minutes, I hear Bubbles sniff and look to find her crying. "Bubbly what's wrong"_

" _You don't like me being pregnant" Bubbly says, crying even more and I hug her waist._

" _No, its not that, I love you being pregnant" I say, kissing her head. "Its just I never thought I would be a dad"_

" _why is that Boomie, our nieces and nephews adore you" Bubbly says, calming down and finally stops crying. "I seen you take care of them all the time"_

" _Bubbly, don't you remember the first time I babysat Breaker and Derick" I say, looking down at the ground. "I actually lost them for a whole ten minutes"_

" _Boomie, Butch already told you it happen to him as well" she says while laughing. "BC was even with him, one minute the boys were right by her and then crawled away into the pet store"_

" _Bubbly, don't you remember the time what I almost let the government take the twins" I say to her. Not a great moment at all, I was watching the twins that time. The three of us were simply shopping for a few things when I turned my back the girls were gone._

" _you toke off after them though, the twins made sure to scream for their uncle Boom" Bubbly says while giggling. "they knew you were not going to leave them alone, and you got them back and almost killed those agents"_

" _they just made me angry, how could they take kids like that,...even if they have special powers" I say, Bubbly looks at me._

" _Boomie, your not scared of having a kid, your just scared of what the government will do" she says while hugging me around the neck._

" _I don't know what their planning but I do know they are desperate" I say as I rub her back up and down. "I just don't know what they will do"_

" _you silly idiot, you shouldn't fell scared of protecting because you will not be alone in this" she says, kissing my cheek. "we are not alone, we have a whole family that will be there to help us, no matter what. Boomer you protected your nieces"_

" _what if I cant always be there for them" I say, resting my chin on Bubbly's shoulder._

" _that's what family is for, we protect each other, and if your not with them then Butch is or Blossom is. We will never be alone" Bubbly says. "trust me on this, you will be a great dad and right now your a great uncle"_

" _..." I simply pull away from Bubbly and kiss her nose, she giggles at me. She will always be my angel, there to shine a light to the correct path. "I love you so much"_

" _I love you too Boomie" Bubbly says while she kisses me._

" _Even if I'm a silly idiot" I say, laughing a little._

" _but your my silly idiot" she says as we fall back on the bed._

" _and you'll be my angel" I say back to her, she squeals and kisses all over my face._

" _Your so sweet, I hope our kids get that from you" she says._

" _I think they might get all their sweetness from their mom" I say as Bubbly nuzzles my face. "they will be the most kind heart-ed kid in the world"_

" _of course the baby will be, I can't wait to see him and her" she gushes out._

" _I can't wait either, so do you wish to know the gender before the-" I try to say until Bubbles shakes her head._

" _unlike my sisters, I wish it to be a total surprise" she says._

" _are you sure, I mean don't you want to know what cloths to get the baby" I say, knowing how much my angel likes to shop._

" _All I wish to know is if the baby is healthy or not" Bubbly says. "I think it being a surprise will make the moment more beautiful"_

" _Okay ...Bubbly" I says and kiss her nose._

" _oh my gush,...Boomie are you okay with not knowing before the birth" she says, my angel will always think about every one else before her. "I totally forgot about your feelings, I'm so sorry"_

" _Its okay, I also think it will be great to have it as a surprise" I say while holding Bubbly closer to me._

" _aw your so sweet to me" she says while she lays her hand on her stomach. "hey Boomie, what if we get twins like Bloss and Brick"_

" _well I guess it can happen, but I don't mind either way" I say, putting my hand on top of hers._

" _well we do so need to catch up to our siblings" Bubbly says while she giggles. "they are beating us"_

" _I'm sure they didn't mean too" I say._

" _but Boomie, Bloss has three now while Buttercup has two" she says while she pouts. "we don't have any yet"_

" _now Bubbly, don't make this into a game, beside we have all the time in the world to have more" I say, she smiles at me._

" _well your right on that, we have the rest of our life's to spend with each other" she says, giggling as I wrap my arms around her. She is truly an angel, that will never leave my side._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

" _B-Blossom, Blossom...Blossom" I hear Buttercup say but I just couldn't see her at all, my hands over my belly, looking around for my sister. After my vision clears, I see Blossom far from me. Why isn't she moving, why isn't she getting up. Please no, she needs to live, why now,...why._

" _...B-...Bub-...Bubb-...Bu-...Bubbles" Blossom manages to say, her hand pointed at me. I hear foots steps come closer to me, then a hand trying to stop the bleeding. I didn't stop staring at Blossom, her eyes were slowly dimming. I knew that look, the same as the Professor's,...right after he died in front of us. I decided to look into her eyes, refusing to leave them. I looked away from Dad but not this time, so I will be brave this time._

" _Blossom...p-please n-no" Buttercup says, knowing the same thing I knew. Our sister was dying in front of us._

" _..I...l-love you b-both so m-much" Blossom says, smiling so brightly at us. Her eyes close and her chest stops moving. Buttercup started crying more, I finally realize I was crying as well. I look at her, my sister bleeding badly just like I am. I look at my belly, still full of life, and realized right there what need to happen. I was in so much pain, losing so much blood and my heart beat slowly going down. My lung are in so much pain, I could hardly breath. I reach for my sisters hand with all my strength and brought it to my belly._

" _p-please get them o-out n-now, y-you h-have to" I say, coughing up blood. I'm so sorry, Buttercup. " I ne-need you t-to do th-thi-this for m-me, its t-to l-lat-e f-for me"_

" _I c-cant, pl-please y-you can survive through this, I c-cant lost you too" Buttercup says, I wish I could walk out of this with you. My life for my three kids, that's a choice I have to do. I can't support them anymore, they deserve to live. I need her to do this for me, get them somewhere safe and get them to Boomer. Buttercup holding one of my hands, I put my hand on her cheek as I smiled._

" _y-you are the st-strongest p-person I know, yo-you w-wont be a-alone, bu-but pl-ple-please listen to me, save my children" I say, struggling to breath. "save them, protect them, raise them for me in my place"_

" _B-Bubbles d-don't leave me too" Buttercup sobs at me, I cry as well. I don't want to leave you, but I must die in order for my children to live._

" _I-I k-know you c-can do it, both me and B-Blossom will watch over you f-fore-forever" I say, knowing I will always watch over my family, she brought out her knife, the same one our dad had. She began to cut open my stomach, sobbing loader. I'm so sorry, wishing so hard for this to be a nightmare. Why do I have to leave Buttercup, she may be the toughest but she needs some one to keep her from making mistakes...please Brick be there for her...some one to love her so deeply...Butch please be there for her always...some one to be close to a sister to her...Princess help her at all times._

 _Boomer,...I love you so much. I know you will raise them right, I will always be there to push you. I hope you don't hate me for this, but always remember what we discussed about. Both you and Buttercup remember..._

" _Your n-never a-alone" I whisper to her, Buttercup laying my third child beside me. She stares at me, looking so pale and fragile. Taking a look at my three babies one last time, smiling sadly and finally closing my eyes._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _I finally find myself in the lab, watching my family trying to stay strong, then all I can see is my Boomie hovering over our kids. I look at him, not caring how I got here. He was crying, I wish he wouldn't do that in front of our kids. I kiss his forehead, he pause and look around. I giggle and the blinding white starts closing in on me._

" _I love you" I finally say, He looks straight at me._

" _..Bubbles" he whispers, I smile and suddenly Boomer vanishes from me. I look around, and see familiar back of some one._

" _Blossom" I say sadly, knowing where we both are._

" _Bubbles" Blossom says, confusingly staring at me. "y-your suppose to be with Buttercup and your children, you cant be here"_

" _its okay Blossom, your sister isn't alone and I'm sure Buttercup will never be alone" a new voice says, I stop and cry out in happiness. Hugging my dad with all my might._

" _daddy" I say, the Professor grabs Blossom and we group hug. "missed you so much"_

" _I missed you as well" he says to me. "your sister will be just fine, she isn't alone and we'll always be watching over her"_

" _guiding her and the rest of our family to the right path" Blossom says while smiling at me._

" _and they will always know their never alone" I say, as the light covers us completely._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 **Yes, got this one done. Now I hope you see that I tried to make the flashbacks all line up with Blossom chapter (Chapter 2) and the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed this because I am so worried about some one getting confused or doesn't like it at all. Just like Blossom chapter, I wanted it centered around Bubbles who I also killed off.**

 **Now some might see that Blossom has more flashbacks then Bubbles (which I had counted, Blossom has two more then Bubs, I think), well the blue puff has longer flashbacks. I have no idea how that happen, oh well it worked out anyway. I liked to see that both chapters still center around both of them, yet still lets them have their own chapter.**

 **Please tell me what you think, because I totally don't know if I did a good or bad job with this chapter.**

 **SEE YA**


End file.
